circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Force Powers
The Core powers are the first a Jedi learns, and, for the most part, directly affect his own body or objects without actually harming or benefiting other people. Battle Meditation This power can influence the course of an entire battle, raising the morale of allies, and sapping the will to fight from enemies. The most prominent people to master this ability were Nomi Sunrider and Bastila Shan. It has been speculated that Emperor Palpatine used this power for his fleet during the Battle of Endor and with his death, the shock of the sudden removal of this influence threw the fleet into chaos and allowed the Rebel fleet to defeat them; it is far more likely though that the Grand Admiral Nial Declann was the Battle Meditator, as Palpatine was occupied with turning Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side. Jedi Clone Joruus C'baoth is believed to possess similar ability. Battle Meditation can be performed by both Light and Dark Jedi, as shown by Bastila in Knights of the Old Republic. 'Battlemind ' Through the focus of this power, one's morale and fighting spirit is augmented. Mace Windu calls upon this technique in addition to more Dark Side-related abilities to exercise Vaapad (see lightsaber combat). Burst of Speed Makes the user able to maintain sprinting speeds (even moving in awkward directions like backwards) for as long as the effect lasts. Since Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast it seems that it bends the subjective time of the caster making everything slower. Greater aptitude grants boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The ability has first appeared in the book "Shadows Of The Empire" during a fight between Luke Skywalker and Guri, and later the game Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II and only later demonstrated at the beginning of The Phantom Menace when the Droideka show up. Cloak Rarely seen, users with this rare ability can use the Force to bend light around themselves, rendering them invisible to others. The liability of this can be seen when machines/aliens that can scan beyond the visible light portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infra-red, easily note the person. Farsight Makes the mind of the Jedi fly through space and perceive around. This is a key ability, as it allows the user to see events over great distances that have occurred in the past, present, or future. The most notable practitioners of this power are Yoda and Darth Sidious. Force Leap/Jump Uses the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this can perform record-smashing vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. This ability appears to be somewhat basic and is performed many times in the Star Wars movies, notably essential when Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul, as it is mostly used during lightsaber battles. It is also seen in Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi when Luke is battling Vader for the last time. He jumps up and away to the higher platform. This ability is essential for practicers of Form IV lightsaber combat, like Yoda. Force Push/Pull Telekinetic abilities to pull or push objects away, as well as enemies. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that can be pushed or the more wide the arc or radius of the force 'wave'. It can be used to pull the weapons from enemies. Force pull was used by Luke to get his lightsaber from the snow in the wampa cave, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi when he pulls sabers, blasters, staves, and other varied weaponry to his hands in the prequel trilogy. Force Sense Used with in the order to sense the future and the presense of the Dark Side. When Luke destroyed the first Death Star he must have used this ability, even unbeknownst to him. In Episode III, Yoda uses this power to avoid being assassinated. Anakin Skywalker is able to sense the images on Mace Windu's datapad when he is being tested by the Jedi Council. Empathy is a related Light Side-oriented ability (look below). Force Strike To attack an opponent with the Force. In the neutral sense, the target must not be a living organism. In The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn used Force Strike in a frey to throw a team of battle droids away. Morichro A power not taken lightly by the Jedi for its fear of misuse, it is nonetheless a neutral ability that puts an opponent in a suspended state by shutting down particular bodily systems. Yaddle is a master of this power, as her student Oppo Rancisis is with Malacia, a more potent variation of this technique. For some reason, the Sith seem to avoid this ability and use even more aggressive powers. Psychometry The mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. The Kiffu are able to use this power, and, particularly, Quinlan Vos is skilled with its use. Saber Throw Not clear if an ability or a technique of combination of powers (like Pull). Throws the lightsaber in a boomerang fashion, cutting its way through objects, and returning to the hand of the caster with Pull. In the movies, it is demonstrated by Darth Vader in Return of the Jedi, when he duels Luke. Yoda also uses this tactic to kill a clone trooper in Revenge of the Sith. This tactic is also applied in some Star Wars games. Seeing Enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. Trained users are can have their sight amplified and are able to counter-attack Persuasion and Blinding powers of the Force. The Dark Jedi Master Jerec relied on this power constantly because of his physical blindness. Telekinesis This ability is used to lift objects and move them, including the wielder and enemies, in a desired direction. While training Luke Skywalker on Dagobah, Yoda tells him that the size/weight of an object is only relevant in the mind of the practitioner, and that once the mental distinction about an object's size can be dispelled, objects of any size can be moved. Yoda demonstrates this by lifting Luke's X-wing starfighter out of the swamp. Telepathy The ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances. Obi-Wan Kenobi uses this power to speak with Luke Skywalker as he is about to destroy the Death Star in a A New Hope. Teleportation This power allows a powerful Force user to teleport short distances in seconds. This power takes much concentration and drains the user quickly. (Note that this ability is not among the ones seen in the films.) Light To the Light Side are powers who benefit the Jedi personally by protecting or defending him. Those who affect others, make no direct or permanent harm to targets, rather than help the Jedi overcome situations. Alter Environment Various techniques that allow the user to manipulate nature, enabling the creation of such phenomena as Force whirlwinds or fog over limited areas. Plo Koon further modifies this ability with his considerable knowledge of physics. Animal Friendship The ability to calm an animal. Anakin Skywalker uses this technique to still the reek and ride the creature. Jacen Solo uses this ability to have a dragon help him in The Crystal Star. Blinding With this power, a Jedi can obfuscate any person's vision, making it very difficult of being spotted and targeted, converting the enemy to a more fragile position. It can be counter-attacked by Sense. Combustion The ability to cause an object to explode through concentration. Yarael Poof has been known to use this power. Defend Reduces damage taken by Force powers. Dissipate Energy (or Absorb) The ability to disperse the Force and even redirect it. A trained Jedi may convert all kinds of Force attacks used against them to additional Force charge. As the energy used to perform Force-related powers is limited, a Jedi can use the enemy's attacks to their own benefit, instead of receiving damage from them. In Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan used this to absorb Count Dooku's Lightning with his lightsaber. Mace Windu did a similar thing, only that he redirected the lightning against Darth Sidious, thus disfiguring him. Yoda is so skilled with the Force that he uses his palms to absorb dark lightning, as he did in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. In The Empire Strikes Back, it appears that Darth Vader uses it to dispel blaster fire. Empathy A Light orientation of Sense. The Force endows the user with the skill to read surface thoughts and emotions of another. The Jedi Council often uses this talent to test Jedi initiates and potential members of the order. Darth Vader senses that Luke has a sister though he tries to suppress his feelings. This trait seems to run strong in the Skywalker family through Anakin, Leia, Luke, and to some extent, Shmi when she tells Qui-Gon that Anakin was meant to help him. Enhance Ability The Force boosts the user's abilities, empowering his or her strength, dexterity, and endurance. Yoda uses this ability to overcome the infirmities of old age, which is quite necessary for a practitioner of Form IV lightsaber combat. Force Field With this Force power, the user can create a defensive sphere around the body, which will protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy. Force Light This immense power is used to purge a Dark Side manifestation from a nexus point. Yoda uses this ability on Dagobah. Force-Meld This is a technique where number of Force users join their minds together through the Force, drawing strength from each other. This allowed the Jedi fighting the Yuuzhan Vong to form as a single, powerful entity. Also, Luke's students defeat Exar Kun's force ghost in this manner. Force of Peace Aura Allows you to create an immediate surrounding of warmth, serenity and calmness. Force Stealth The ability to weaken one's Force presence. With this power, the bearer can, in effect, turn completely invisible. It is very useful in planning surprise attacks or avoiding dangerous confrontations. In a New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi must have used this on board the Death Star for a diversion while returning from the tractor beam controls. Darth Sidious is an incomparable master of this power, as he evades detection even on the Jedi Temple's homeworld. Aayla Secura also used this technique to hide herself from wild quarra beasts that had gathered around her; she walked past them without the beasts realizing she was there. This technique also appears to hide emotions as well; trying to track Aayla through the fear she senses with her antenna, Aurra Sing was confused when she hence lost the Jedi's trail. Heal The Jedi Healer uses the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly for a short duration. Initial levels require meditation, but greater aptitude usually grants faster regeneration, without need of meditation. Hibernation Trance This is an ability of a Force user to go into a very deep hibernation state. This slows down the Force user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill. A fully trained Force user can stay in this state for up to four days. Protection - A power only achieved by high-rank Jedi masters, Force protection will make the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks. The ultimate power in terms of defense. Illusion The ability to make animated apparitions not limited to the image of the wielder. Yarael Poof casts illusory forms to elude a direct contest. This power has been known, however, to be used by the Sith Naga Sadow. 'Jedi mind trick', Affect Mind or Persuasion This has various levels of use: It can confuse and persuade others towards the caster's will while in conversation. It usually only works on those who are weak-minded. Used by Qui-Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan in Attack of the Clones and A New Hope, and Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi. Toydarians and Hutts were immune to it. Projection Creates an inanimate apparition similar to the caster. Category:Jedi